


Stickmanpaintings on car windows

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich FanFiction [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher Being an Asshole, M/M, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey are a couple despite Mickey being married to a Woman, Svetlana. They live all together and it actually works out. One day, Svetlana come to Mickey with an odd request: she wants a baby.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich FanFiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551802
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	1. We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm a sucker for Gallavich family, so have at it.

Svetlana was Mickey's best friend.  
They had met in a bar when Mickey was a teenager and Svetlana looked for a hook up to make some money that her pimp wouldn't take from her afterwards. Mickey had been closeted back then and had hoped that he could make himself straight, by fucking girls. But this night with Svetlana changed things. He couldn't get it up, like so often, because he just wasn't attracted to her. Since he paid her upfront, she stayed with him the night, got drunk with him and he had told her that he was gay and she had told him, that she was gay too and worked as hooker for money.

A few years down the line, Svetlana's pimp acted out, took more and more money from her girls, beat them, so Mickey stepped in. He called all the girls together, became their pimp and opened up a Rub'n'Tug above the bar one of his friends, Kevin, owned.  
Since then Svet and him were inseparable.  
A good year later, his father died in between, Svetlana was almost deported, so Mickey made a quick decision to marry her.

Svetlana lived in Mickey's house, in her room, they were married but, obviously, not a couple.  
It was a bit later, that he met Ian Gallagher.

Ian Gallagher lived around the neighbourhood, and Mickey knew him from seeing him around, they went to one school together, but never talked a word with each other. It took them years until they really met in Kevin's bar and started talking. Ian was bold and he just took his chance and flirted with the Milkovich, Mickey liked his blunt words and bold moves, his carefreeness and how he wasn't afraid or ashamed of who he was. The tall redhead wormed his way into Mickey's life and Mickey wasn't willing to let him go anytime soon.

Mickey didn't exactly hid his marriage to Svetlana from Ian, he just didn't mention it. He sometimes forgot himself that he was married to her, after all was it just an arrangement so his friend wouldn't have to leave the country.

Ian and Mickey were a couple for almost two months when he found out that the woman who lived in Mickey's house was Mickey's wife. Of course, Gallagher made a huge scene about that, talking about trust and lies and whatnot.

It took Mickey and Svetlana time, words and a great deal of begging from Mickey's side, to convince Ian, that they were just friends and that Mickey didn't hid the marriage on purpose.  
Ian was his boyfriend and Mickey had no problem with people knowing about it, he wouldn't hide Ian as affair or anything, ever. And Ian was okay with that.

Another four years down the road, Ian was living with them and was good friends with Svetlana.  
Currently, he was at work and Mickey sat at the table, going over some work stuff himself. Svetlana came through the door.  
"Good, you are home.", she came over to him and sat down across from him, "I need to talk with you."

Mickey nodded but didn't look up from his paperwork.  
"Mikhailo", Svet exclaimed and took Mickey's pen out of his hand.  
"Svet, I try to concentrate here."  
"We need to talk. Important."

"Alright.", he put the papers to the side and looked at her, waiting for her to start speaking.  
Svetlana bit her lip and looked at him while tapping her nails on the table.  
"Svetlana? What's going on? Come on, you usually never not talk. That's the adorably annoying thing you and Ian have in common. No wonder I married you", he joked and shook his head.

"I want a baby", she said eventually.

Mickey looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"A baby?"  
"Yes."  
He repositioned in his seat.  
"With who? Did Nika grew a dick without me noticing?"  
"I broke up with Nika."  
"Oh... and now you want to replace her with a baby?"  
"We broke up because I want baby and she not."

"Well, I would say I'm sorry, but she hated me and was a bitch. So why are we talking about this? You want me to throw Nika out? I can do that."  
"No, yes that too, but that is not reason we talk."  
"Why are we talking about this then? You want me to check, if you can afford a baby? Because sure, the part of your income that goes to me, could be directly used for baby stuff instead, I still get enough through the other girls."

"I want baby with you", Svetlana said finally.  
Mickey stared at her surprised. She stared right back at him.  
"Did you have stroke?", she exclaimed annoyed eventually and hit the table.  
"You want to have a baby with me?", he repeated.

Svetlana dug around in her handbag and put a plastic cup on the table.  
"You jizz in cup, doctor puts it into me, and I have baby."  
Mickey looked at the cup and blinked a few times.  
"Wait, stop, from the start. You want a baby and you want me to donate my sperm for the baby?"  
"Yes."  
"And... would I be like an actual father or wouldn't you tell anyone that it's my kid?"  
Svetlana shrugged "I don't care either way. I want baby."  
"But why from me?"  
Svetlana shrugged again, "You are husband. You are smart and look good... you are small, but that is okay."

Mickey bit his lip eyeing the cup.  
"Mikhailo", Svetlana said, "You are my best friend. I want nothing more than baby. Can you do this for me? Please?"  
Svetlana said never _please_ , in a good ten years of knowing her he had never heard her using that word.  
"I need to talk with Ian about this. I can't just decide to donate anything or do anything baby related without talking to him first."  
Svetlana nodded, "You talk to carrot boy. You suck him off first, make him happy and tired, then he will say yes, yes?"  
"Or I don't try to manipulate him."  
Svetlana looked slightly confused, "Sounds less effective."  
"Not if I want him to fuck me again in the next month."  
"Smart boy", she smiled, "I let you alone tonight, so you can fuck his brains out though."  
"Thanks, Svet"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck, Mick, don't stop", Ian was panting underneath Mickey, the Milkovich sat on top of him fucking himself on his boyfriend's dick.  
He had been all over him the minute Ian had come through the door and they almost hadn't made it to the bed.

Ian moaned and bucked his hips up, Mickey grinned dirtily and went faster, sliding up and down on his cock, he leaned forwards and rested his hands on Ian's freckled shoulders, their faces inches away from each other. He rocked back and forth, feeling his cock deep inside of him, how he liked it.  
Ian groped his ass cheeks and made him move a bit faster, having Mickey moaning and throwing his head back.

"Fuck yes", he groaned and kept riding him.  
Ian thrusted his hips up as good as he could, fucking into the Milkovich in different angles.  
"Right there, firecrotch", he moaned suddenly, and Ian chuckled, sliding his hands down Mickey's body.

Mickey was busy staring at Ian's beautiful face, eyes closed, head tipped back, sweat forming on his forehead. Sometimes it still caught him off-guard how beautiful his boyfriend was in the most random situations; how could this gorgeous person choose to be with him of all people?

The ginger pulled Mickey down to him, running his free hand through Mickey's black hair while thrusting in and out of him quickly.  
Suddenly, he turned them around, having Mickey chuckle and lie underneath him, Ian on top of him, fucking into him quickly in just the right angle.

Mickey knew, Ian was close, and he was too.  
"Touch me, Ian", Mickey moaned, and Ian sucked a hickey on his neck, and sneaked a hand between them, jerking Mickey off while thrusting in and out of him. Mickey had both hands in his red hair, gently pulling on the roots, both of them moaning loudly.

A few minutes later, Mickey came over Ian's hand and only a few thrusts afterwards, Ian shot his load deep inside of the Milkovich.  
"Oh fuck", Mickey whispered and panted. He kissed him again.  
Ian chuckled and pecked his lips a few times, deciding to stay on top of him for another minute, enjoying being close to him. Mickey kissed Ian's cheek and lips, toying with his red hair.

Eventually, Ian pulled out of Mickey and lay back on the pillows, pulling Mickey with him.  
"Fuck, what came over you that you jumped me right at the door huh?", the ginger chuckled.  
"What, can't I be crazy about my boyfriend anymore?"  
"I'm not complaining, babe. I like it when you act like a horny teenager."  
"Me? You sucked me a hickey, talking about acting like teenagers."  
Ian shrugged, "You like the feeling though."

Mickey smiled and tangled their legs while lying on his shoulder.  
"We need to talk about something", Mickey mumbled.  
"Can't we just lie here and cuddle?"  
"It's kinda important."  
"Okay... what is it?"

Mickey licked his bottom lip and looked up at him.  
"Svetlana wants to have a baby."  
"Good for her. What does that have to do with us?"  
"Other than she lives here?", Mickey smiled, "She wants me to be the father."

Ian opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend.  
"What?", he sat up, so Mickey rolled down from him and was forced to sit up as well, "She wants you to fuck her?"  
"What? No, Ian, don't be gross, god.", Mickey shook his head, "She just wants my sperm to get a baby."

"So, it would just biologically be your child, but you wouldn't raise it with her, right? Or are you planning to go on fully family here? Mommy, Daddy and the baby?", Mickey could tell that Ian was upset, even though he wasn't sure about what exactly.  
"Ian, calm down. She is my best friend and she asked me to do this for her. I told her, I have to talk to you first. So how about, instead of being angry with me, you think about it first."  
"What am I supposed to think about? She is your fucking wife after all, you two can do whatever you want", he rolled his eyes.

Mickey sighed, "Really? You're playing the 'you are married'-Card now? You know it's just an arrangement."  
"Is the baby just an arrangement too?", he asked pissed.  
"Maybe yes. Maybe I'm just supposed to jizz into a cup, they shoot it into her, and she can have her damn baby without anyone ever knowing that it's actually mine."  
"You're married so everyone will think it's yours anyways."  
"I thought we are over the whole marriage thing by now, Ian. You know that this thing means nothing to me. I'm with you, no one else."

Ian sighed and closed his eyes, tipping his head back, "I know", he mumbled, "But now, you two are going to have a baby... that's very much like an actual married couple."  
"Nothing is decided yet, I wanted to talk with you about this first, because her and I are not a couple, the two of us are a couple, so you're part of every decision that's gonna affect our future."  
Ian looked at him and a small smile played on his lips, Mickey pecked his lips.

"Would you even want a child?", Ian asked eventually, "Or would you really just want to donate some cells and that's it then? Imagine living with a kid around and not parenting it."  
"Sounds exactly like mine and your childhood", Mickey shrugged, "But... if I do this I... I don't know, I want the kid to know that I'm it's dad. If I have a child then I also should take responsibility and... teach them to read and ride bikes and... beat people up or whatever, right?"  
"So, you would actually have a child with Svetlana then, and actively be a dad...", Ian mumbled.

"Every child deserves a dad who sticks around, Ian. But, if you are against it, I won't do it, easy as that."  
"It's not that easy. We're talking about Svetlana, she is your best friend, you would do anything for her... and the way you talk about this matter I gather, that you don't want to let this opportunity slide."  
"How many more chances are we going to get to have a baby? We're a gay couple, we can't make them on our own."

"But we wouldn't have a baby, you and Svet would have a baby. That has nothing to do with me.", Ian said quietly. Mickey raised his eyebrows at the Gallagher.  
"Okay, I slowly feel like talking to a brick wall, but maybe I wasn't clear about this: We are a couple, Ian. You and me. We will decide together if I help Svet to have this baby. And when she has the baby, I want the kid to be an active part of my life, and since we are a couple that would be our life. And since we are a couple, not me and Svet would have a baby, but Svet, and me and you. If I'm a dad than you're one too."

Ian sat up straighter in the bed and looked at Mickey.  
"Really? You mean... the two of us would start a family? We would have a child?"  
"Yeah, if that is something you want. But Svetlana would be part of it. One mommy, two daddies."  
"And Svet would be okay with that?"  
"I don't know", Mickey shrugged, "I don't know how she planned all of this, or if she has a plan at all. But I'm sure we could find a way this all works out in all of our interests. Svet can have the baby she wants so much, and you and I can have a nice small family with our baby. If that is what you want. Because the way I'm imagining it, it would be absolutely fantastic."  
"Oh yeah?", Ian grinned.  
"Yeah, mainly because I'm imagining it as the two of us bringing a cute child up and going to the park and stuff as adorable gay family thing while Svet does all the diaper and staying up late at night stuff."

Ian laughed shortly, "I'm sure, she won't agree with that arrangement."  
"So, what do you say? Do you want to have a baby with me and Svetlana?"  
Ian smiled sweetly and nodded, "I always wanted to have this white picket fence fantasy with you, Mick. I didn't imagine Svetlana in it, but three people taking care of a child is better than none, right?"  
"Right... but Ian, we're only doing this if you stop this jealousy track. Neither I nor her have any intentions to exclude you from anything, alright?"

Ian nodded, "I know... I know all of this theoretically, it just would be easier if you wouldn't be married. It just sometimes gets to me, I'm sorry."  
Mickey smiled sadly and kissed his cheek, "I know, but I can't divorce her or anything, they would throw her out of the country. But I only love you."  
Ian smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips, "I love you too, Mick"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian woke up before Mickey, nothing unusual. He watched him sleeping for a bit, marvelling at his boyfriend's beauty, before getting out of bed and taking a quick shower.  
He made himself some coffee when he heard the front door.  
"Good morning Svet", Ian smiled when the Russian woman appeared in the kitchen, "You want some coffee too?"  
"Sure", she sat down at the kitchen table.

Ian brought her a cup with the hot liquid and sat opposite from her.  
"Mickey told me about the baby-thing yesterday."  
Svetlana licked her bottom lip, "Good. What is decision?"  
"Wait, slow down. He said, that you want a baby from him."  
Svetlana nodded.

Ian sighed, "I just... I just want to know what your plan is with all of this."  
"Plan is to have baby. I want baby, be mother, see child grow up, all that."  
"Why now?"  
Svetlana shrugged, "Now is good, we have good money, have enough girls at Rub'n'Tug, everything is good with me, him and you, yes?"

Ian sighed and bit his bottom lip, the Russian sighed as well.  
"Okay, what is problem?"  
"It's just... do you like, just want a baby for yourself or would it be like a real family with you as mother, him as father, the kid in between... like these fucking stick-man paintings on cars?", he mumbled.  
"If Mikhailo wants to be father, we can be all-American family. Me as mother, him as father, you as father, kid in between, but no paintings on car window."

Ian looked up at her, he had waited for her to bring his role into this conversation.  
"So... you would include me into this baby thing?"  
She shot him a confused look, "Why not? You are husband's boyfriend. If husband has child, you have child too, no? Do you not want child?"  
"I... I do want a child with Mickey. Fuck, that would be so fantastic, him and I and a child as family. But I'm not sure how this would work out with the three of us, you want the child, it's gonna be yours and Mickeys."

"Carrot boy, I like you", she said in a serious tone, "But you are stupid sometimes. We are three people, we share house, we share food, time. You and I even share Mikhailo – all works out. We do all together, we can take care of child together, be family together, no? In Russia, family is family."  
Ian still looked unsure.  
"Why are you set on traditional family bullshit? You are not from traditional family, your sister raised you, you raised small siblings. Normal families – two parents bring child up and works out, we would be three parents to bring a child up. No reason why would not work."

Ian swallowed, "Do you really mean that? We would be like a big family and it would be our baby, all of ours?"  
"If you want to. I just want baby and I want to be sure that baby is taken care of. I can do that alone if husband helps with money, or we do it together. But we would all three be parents, I'm not your surrogate, I'm your boyfriend's platonic wife."  
Ian smiled and nodded, "It would mean the world to me to have this family thing with the two of you. Even if it's not exactly what I imagined it to be like when I was younger."  
"I also did not imagine to be whore who asks gay husband and boyfriend to have lab baby. Life does not always work like dream, carrot boy, does not mean it cannot be good."


	2. The first try

After his conversations with Mickey and Svetlana, Ian was hyped, his mind was set on Baby and he started making plans with Lana about everything, while Mickey was just glad, they were all on one page with the baby topic. It's been all the redhead wanted to talk about for days.

Mickey sipped on his coffee while he listened to Ian and Svet, they were discussing methods of how to make sure the mini-Mick's, how they started calling it, would reach the egg they had to fertilize. Mickey could barely listen to one sentence without pulling a face.

"When Kev and V thought they couldn't have children, they asked V's mom to be their surrogate", Ian said, "They filled Kev's sperm into a turkey baster for that."  
"That's gross", Mickey called over to them.  
"I thought Kev fucked V's mom to make baby for them?", Svetlana asked.  
"That was later when the turkey thing didn't work. But I'll drain his balls and personally inject the Mini-Micks into you before I let his dick touch your body", Ian smiled but was clearly dead serious.

"Good that we clarified that", Mickey mumbled and sighed before coming over to them, "The two of you talked about nothing else than this baby thing the past days, do you at least have some kind of plan by now? Or are you just throwing weird and slightly disgusting ideas around?"  
"We try to save money by doing it at home instead of going to doctor", Svet shrugged.  
"Means?"  
"You cum in the cup and then Svet fills the Mini-Micks into her, from cup to uterus, so to say.", Ian nodded.  
"Please don't say any of that. Ever. And could we stop referring to it as 'Mini-Micks'? How old are you? Thirteen?"  
"I voted to say cock-juice.", Svetlana grinned. Ian nodded and looked at Mickey with a grin.

"You two are helpless.", he shook his head, "But you really think it will work that way? I mean, it's a biological process, you can barely fill a drink from a bottle into a glass, Svet."  
"That or turkey baster", she shrugged.  
"Or some kind of syringe?", Ian said thoughtfully, "A big one, not the old heroin utensils your brothers left here."  
"That is turkey baster", Svetlana shrugged.

"Or, we make sure that no kitchen utensils touch Svet's vagina or-"  
"The Mini-Micks"  
Mickey sighed, "In moments like this I question my taste in men, Ian."  
The ginger just grinned at him and blew him a kiss.  
"So now, we don't let cum touch kitchen stuff, but when I say don't fuck in kitchen, you just continue?", Svet crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why can't we go to a clinic like normal people and let people do that process, that know what they are doing?"  
"Because we do not have health insurance." Svetlana shrugged.  
"And we read that the chances to become pregnant are higher if she feels calm and not stressed, what works better in the intimate familiarity of her home."  
"Oh god", Mickey mumbled and leaned back in the sofa, "Why are we doing this again?"  
"Because we want a baby, Mick, focus."  
"I created two monsters with agreeing to this", he mumbled and sunk deeper into the couch, "If you start hanging up a cycle calendar somewhere, I'm gonna divorce both of you at the same time."  
"I have app for that", Svetlana calmed him.  
"And I memorised it."  
"And I go to back to bed", Mickey shook his head and got up from the couch.

"Okay, but next week, we start mission baby.", Ian called after his boyfriend who just flipped him off.  
"I knew he would be annoyed, but that is better than I thought", Svetlana grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey sat at the kitchen table like so often, papers scattered in front of him.  
Ian came home, placing the groceries he bought on the counters.  
"Hey", he smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, "What are you doing? Those are a lot of papers, Taxes aren't due yet."  
Mickey turned to him and pulled his face close to steal an actual kiss.

Mickey was good with numbers and organisational things, so he was in charge of all their financial stuff, no matter if it was about the Rub'n'Tug or the household expanses, rent, taxes – whatever. But it was the middle of the month, usually Mickey had nothing to do around this time.  
"Better question how was your day?", Mickey smiled.  
"Good, there is a rumour that Lisa slept with Jeff in the station."  
"Isn't she the daughter of your boss?"  
"Yeah, that's why Jeff's on edge, he knows, that if the boss gets those news, he's gonna be fucked.", he grinned and went back to his groceries, "I brought you your BBQ pringles, by the way, and those", he held up some of Mickey's favourite sweets, "You seemed so tense the last two days, wanted to do something nice for you."

"Thanks, freckles", Mickey smiled sweetly, "What would I do without you?"  
"Hope you'll never find out", Ian grinned and put the rest away.  
Mickey looked back at his papers, "How much money did you spend on that?", he mumbled.  
"How much money I spent?"  
"Yeah, you got a receipt or something?"

Ian licked his bottom lip and looked through the bags for the receipt and gave it to Mickey.  
"So, what are you doing there, babe?"  
"I just did some quick math"  
"Doesn't look quick to me, did something happen?"  
"Did something happen? Yeah, babies are fucking expensive, that happened.", he sighed, "Sit down."  
Ian sat across from him.

"So, it's just a rough calculation, but let's say, we have at least one doctor appointment per month, then furniture's for a baby, bed, stroller, whatever's, baby clothes, diapers, food."  
"Scratch the food, Svetlana said, she's gonna breastfeed."  
"Well I wish that would change more than it does. So how I know Svet, she would probably also want pregnancy clothes or whatever. Let's say we can get like half or even more on clothes and furniture used from friends or maybe your family."  
"Less than half, that stuff went through six children already, our baby deserves new clothes. Lots of cute little outfits and we'll make lots of pictures and hang them all over the place."  
"Ian, even though you're adorable when you talk like this, this is serious."

Ian rolled his eyes, "So no cute superhero costume?"  
"My point is, with all of this, I'm not even sure if we can afford Svetlana not working while being pregnant. And we definitely can't afford throwing Nika out, maybe we have to raise prizes on the Rub'n'Tug."  
"I could ask for a promotion at work. You could maybe tutor kids around the neighbourhood."  
"Or pull some scams with my brothers, more effective."  
"Also, more dangerous, you ain't gonna do illegal stuff when we're expecting a child."  
"Ian, you are aware that I'm a pimp and Svet's a whore, right? You are literally the only legal stuff I do."  
Ian chuckled.

"However, one thing we definitely can't afford is going to the doctors just to knock Svetlana up. So, we'll make a homemade pregnancy out of this."  
"So, filling the Mini-Mick's from the cup into her?"  
"As long as I don't have to watch that, yeah, it's our only chance. And if you want damn superhero costumes, we have to consider stealing a baby instead of getting her pregnant so we can save on the doctor check-ups."

"I thought, when Svet first brought it up you said, we could afford it."  
"Well, you have a steady paycheck, the Rub'n'Tug works well, we didn't have any major expanses in the last few months – we are in a good financial situation for our standards. But our standards are three working people in the southside. A baby is more expensive than I thought. Also, I added the amount of booze I'll have to drink to deal with a moody Svetlana. Don't get me wrong, we can afford a baby, and even if not, people bring children up without money around here all the time. But it will cut deeply into our finances. Especially if you insist on buying new baby stuff."  
"You don't really want to reuse the stuff from my or your childhood, right? On my side, everything went through six children and we gave most of it to Kev and V anyways. And you also had four brothers, Mick."  
"Yeah, everything that I might find somewhere around here also went through generations of Milkoviches. Just... fucking hell, we are three people that will actually give a shit about that baby, I just want him or her to have a better childhood than we had... with slightly nicer stuff."  
"With three parents that take care of the baby, it already has a better childhood than we had, Mick. The rest are just details. As long as we have enough money to not end up on the streets, everything will be fine."  
"Yeah... still, no expensive sweets anymore for the next year, Gallagher."

Ian smiled at him.  
"You know, there is one good thing about all this money stuff."  
"Oh yeah?", Mickey asked confused.  
"You really turn me on when you sound so smart and do math things."  
Mickey chuckled, "You are weird sometimes, you know that?"  
Ian nodded grinning, "I used to have a crush on my algebra teacher when I was in high school."  
"Is that the reason you were so bad at it? Because you spent the lessons imagining to suck his dick?"  
"Yeah", he stated and grinned before slipping under the table.  
The ginger crawled over to Mickey's side and quickly opened his jeans, pulling his cock out to suck him off under the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A good week later, Mickey slowly woke up from the sunlight, he groaned and sleepily turned around. He was already ready to complain about who the fuck thought it was a good idea to open up the curtains, when a warm hand cupped his cheek and soft lips touched his.

"You're finally up", Ian whispered between soft kisses.  
The Gallagher leaned over him and placed himself between Mickey's legs.  
"You're way too awake for me right now", Mickey mumbled, "Let me wake up first before you try to hump me like a dog in fuckin' heat."  
"That was almost insulting", Ian chuckled, he knew it wasn't personal, Mickey was just grumpy in the morning. In a minute or two he'd be down with anything sexual Ian could suggest.

Ian kept kissing him slowly, waking him up, while he rubbed their dicks together, just the thin fabric of their boxers between them.  
"Fucking hell, what got you so excited so damn early in the morning", Mickey mumbled but Ian could clearly hear his grin through.  
"Svet's ovulating soon, for the next five days, we have to put as many Mini-Mick's as possible into her", he mumbled.

Mickey opened his eyes properly and stared at Ian, he pushed him away slightly.  
"Seriously?"  
"What?", Ian asked confused.  
"You wake me up all cute, horny and boyfriendly, but you just wanna milk me for my sperm?"  
Ian rolled his eyes, "You're being dramatic Mick."  
"I'm not, you're being the dramatic one, both of you. Ovulating and fucking five days of fertile--bullshit-ery", he rubbed his eyes aggressively and sat up, "You could at least tell me if we're having sex or if I'm supposed to be a sperm bank at the moment."  
Ian rolled his eyes, "There shouldn't be a difference for you, except that you are supposed to cum in the cup.", he pointed at the bedside table.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it a second later.  
"Fuck, shit, Svet, can't you wait until someone answers?", Mickey cursed the woman out.  
She just rolled her eyes, "You finally fucking?"  
"Not yet, I'm working on it", Ian informed her.

Mickey groaned annoyed, "Fucking hell, you two are fucking insane! Did none of you ever see any kind of TV show? Everyone knows that if you try to have a baby, it won't work if you're stressed and trying too hard. So, calm the fuck down, both of you!", he leaned back into his pillows and sighed, "Okay, Svet, you go back to bed and calm your ass. Ian, now I'm hard because of you, so you can also end what you fucking started."

Ian grinned at him and kissed his lips.  
"I wait in room, but carrot boy, I don't want spit in sperm."  
"Just get out", Mickey groaned while Ian slipped under the blanket and pulled Mickey's briefs down, "And you better make this up to me down there"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Svetlana were downright insulted when the pregnancy test was negative.  
Mickey just sipped on his coffee watching the two being angry at Svet's uterus, while telling them again, that it's completely normal that it didn't work right away.

"I just don't understand why it didn't work", Ian complained while they lay on the couch together, Mickey tried to follow the episode of his TV show, barely listening.  
"Why didn't it work? We shot more loads into her than she had during her whole career."  
Mickey just nodded absentmindedly.  
"Maybe your mini-Mick's are broken", Ian said while looking at him.

Mickey sighed and finally looked away from the TV and to him.  
"Ian, it was the first attempt, okay? We're not already trying to knock that chick up for years. I knew it wouldn't work, you know why? Not because of broken sperm or eggs, but because the two of you made each other crazy with the whole thing. You acted like the whole world would stop spinning if she wasn't pregnant. And now, you act like it's fucking apocalypse. But it's not. You need to approach the topic way calmer and relaxed. You said yourself, chances of a woman getting pregnant are higher if she's comfortable and relaxed and all that shit. You were both driving each other crazy and bouncing off the fucking walls. So, learn from that, calm down, make sure she's calm too, and then we can try again next month."

Ian sighed and ran a hand through Mickey's hair.  
"When did you become the reasonable one of us?"  
"I've always been the reasonable one. You're always headfirst through the wall.", he smiled and pecked his lips, "But that's one of the things I love about you."  
The ginger smiled and cuddled into the older man, who gave him another kiss on the top of his head.  
"Sometimes I don't know why Svet's so keen on having a baby. You're already like an energetic toddler on a sugar-rush all the time.", he mumbled and chuckled when Ian grabbed one of the pillows to hit him with it.


	3. A water theme

Mickey was right, it only took them three months in total to get Svetlana pregnant.  
But all the calmness that Ian had forced on himself was now completely gone and he was jumping through the whole house with the positive pregnancy test, while Mickey just smiled at him and Svetlana.

Ian jumped on the couch next to Mickey and cupped his cheeks.  
"You're going to be a dad, Mick", he grinned so widely that Mickey was afraid, his face might burst.  
"We", he corrected, "We are going to be dads. And now take that thing away from my face, please"  
Ian put the pregnancy test on the table and kissed Mickey passionately.

"And I become mother. Do not forget", Svetlana sat down across from them.  
"Something tells me you won't let anyone forget that for the next months.", Mickey grinned at her, "You can already start complaining now, because I'm gonna go through the house and confiscate all your cigarettes and booze."  
"Why?", she exclaimed.  
"Because you aren't supposed to drink and smoke while you're pregnant?"

She looked at him confused.  
"Orange boy's parents were on drugs whole time pregnant. And don't get me started on my family."  
Mickey shook his head, "We want the kid to grow up better than we did, Svet", he reminded her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was worrying about money and how they were supposed to actually manage a life with a kid around, given, that Svetlana and Mickey spent most of their time in a bar and Ian was working a lot.  
But the way Ian's face lit up when they were at the doctors and saw their baby at the ultrasound for the first time, made everything worth it. They would manage to bring that kid up somehow, Mickey would do anything, to make sure Ian stayed this happy.

The Gallagher was working extra shifts and asked his boss for the raise. Mickey made his girls more expensive and kept Nika in the Rub'n'Tug. Svetlana also earned some extra tips from her clients.

Mickey came home late from the bar, Svetlana went home an hour ago already.  
Mickey quietly entered the house. Ian sometimes waited on the couch for him when he didn't have morning shift the next day.  
He was a bit confused, when he didn't find the redhead in front of the TV waiting for him.

He walked further into the house until he saw light coming out under the door of Iggy's old room.  
He shrugged and opened the door.  
Ian was in the room, all of Iggy's stuff was in boxes and most of the furniture was pushed aside.

"What are you doing?", Mickey chuckled.  
Ian turned around to him and grinned at him, "Hey Babe, you're back, is it that late already?"  
"Yeah, it's very late, so why don't you tell me what you are doing here and then come to bed with me?"  
Ian smiled and walked up to him to peck his lips.

"I was bored, so I thought I could clean out the room, you know? It's gonna be the nursery and we have to start at some point. We can stash all of this away, then we have to paint the room, I'm thinking about a water theme."  
"A water theme?"  
"Yeah, different shades of blue, paintings of fishes with big eyes, a cute octopus maybe, oh, and mermaids! I'm sure babies love mermaids. And they love fishes with big eyes."

Mickey sighed and smiled, he cupped his cheeks, "You are the biggest dork on the planet.", he said adoringly, "The baby doesn't need a theme yet, freckles. Svet's in the fourth month."  
"Already!", Ian grinned at him excitedly, "We're gonna have a baby in five months, Mickey!"  
"Are you only gonna dress the baby in blue tones?"

"No, just the room has a theme, Mickey, don't be silly. I've seen a super cute picture of a baby in a Winnie pooh onesie the other day, so fucking adorable."  
"You want to put a bear in a red shirt with an eating disorder into the ocean?"  
Ian grinned and pecked his lips, "It would be so damn cute, though. We could dress the baby up as Eric if it's a boy and Arielle if it's a girl and make the cutest fucking pictures ever!"  
Mickey smiled at him, "God, how I wish the baby would have your red hair", he mumbled, "You get all the water themes you want, but please, can we go to bed?"

Ian kissed him passionately, "If you ever wanted to fuck in this room, this would be the last chance", he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Mickey.  
"Why the last chance?"  
"I'm not gonna fuck you in the nursery of our baby. But I'd be down for fucking you against the wall, just for the sake of it and because I know you get super turned on by me carrying you around while I fuck you."  
Mickey licked his lips hungrily, "True that"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was buzzing with energy, it was a near miracle that the ginger was able to sit in the car seat.  
They were on the way to a doctor's appointment, Svetlana was sitting in the backseat.

"Oh my god I'm so excited", Ian grinned.  
"I noticed and heard it the first ten times, Gallagher."  
"Are you excited too, Svet?"  
"Very", she just said emotionlessly.  
Ian chuckled and leaned over to kiss Mickey's cheek.

They were at the doctors, Ian was holding Mickey's hand the whole time and Mickey adored him like this too much to pull his hand away or tell him to knock it off.  
"So, are we ready to see the little fella?", the doctor lady asked. She was way too chatty and grinny for Mickey, she was acting like she was about to have a child.

Ian was staring at the little monitor thingy like it was the most exciting thing ever, while the doctor made the ultrasound.  
"And here we go, there is your baby", she grinned and Ian almost squealed. The doctor took a closer look, pushed the little device over Svetlana's stomach, "Oh, wait..."  
"What, is something not right?", Ian asked worried and held Mickey's hand tighter.  
"Dude, you're breaking my hand", Mickey mumbled.  
"Everything looks fine, but it looks like you're having two babies. See, here is baby number one and there is baby number two."

She pointed the out on the monitor.  
"Two babies?", Svetlana asked.  
"As in twins?", Ian sounded even more excited, while Mickey just stared at the monitor with wide eyes.  
"Yes, twins."  
"Oh my god, Svet, it's gonna be twins!"  
"Yes, I heard.", she said but smiled at him.

Ian Turned to Mickey, "Isn't that amazing, Mickey? We're having twins!"  
Mickey just dumbfounded stared at the monitor with the two babies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second they were home Mickey made his way to the fridge to get a beer.

"Mick, are you okay?", Ian asked slightly concerned, Mickey hadn't said a word since the ultrasound.

Mickey stared at him after he downed the whole beer at once, "Twins?!"  
Ian raised his eyebrows, "Yes."  
"I didn't sign up for twins! We were talking one baby, ONE! With one baby, we can buy most furniture new, buy lots of baby clothes, your fucking cute as fuck costumes, and all the fucking toys it needs and still survive and keep he house and have a little rest of our savings for emergencies. Do you want to explain to me, how the fuck we're supposed to do that with fucking two babies?"

Ian blinked a few times.  
"Okay... But think about how adorable twins are though."  
Mickey stared at him with an open mouth and just took another beer out of the fridge, "You're mental."

Ian grinned, "You're worrying too much, Mickey. You make our financial situation look worse than it is. We don't need to have so many savings, it's okay when we put most of it into baby stuff. And the savings are even enough for twins, hell, they'd be enough for triplets!"

"Could you stop just living in the moment? It's not like we spend money on baby stuff now and then never again! From Now on, most of what we earn will end up being for the baby. They grow, need new clothes, lots of diapers, food, bigger beds, more toy-"  
Ian effectively shut him up by kissing him.

"Babe, we also earn money while bringing them up. Everything will be fine, you know that lots of people bring children up with way fucking less money than we have. It's gonna be fine and we will be great parents, especially you. To our two babies."

Mickey sighed and looked up at him.  
"Or we could give up one for adoption."  
Svetlana came into the kitchen, "No! No giving away babies. Both stay with us. Two babies are perfect for three parents."  
"Yeah, okay, stay calm, we keep both babies." Mickey rolled his eyes and pecked Ian's lips, "Guess you're right, twins are cute."

Svetlana put the ultrasound picture on the fridge and fixed it with a magnet before going back to the living room.

"I feel sorry for her, imagine having to carry around two babies for months" Ian mumbled.  
"Feel sorry for us, she's gonna torture us with her complaints and mood swings."


	4. The Gallaghers

Ian and Mickey were at the Gallaghers' house for dinner.  
The Gallaghers always invited Ian over for dinner and probably said something along the lines of 'you can bring your boyfriend too'  
Mickey of course knew, that the Gallaghers hated him, Ian knew that too, even though he always denied it when Mickey brought it up.

Because the Gallaghers were never really fond of Mickeys presence he usually preferred to stay at home when Ian visited his family.

But today Ian had forced him to go with him since he wanted to tell his siblings about their babies.

Mickey sighed when they arrived at the house and Ian knocked on the door.  
"Mickey please, you know it's important to me that you and my family get along. Especially now that we will have our babies. They will be their aunts and uncles."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Five aunts and uncles, who needs so many fucking family members?" Mickey growled.  
"Well, three parents and you have barely contact with your siblings. Five aunts and uncles to three parents isn't bad."

"Yeah whatever, they're always starting to fight."  
"I know" Ian smiled and kissed his cheek, when the door opened.

"Ian!" Fiona exclaimed happily and hugged him.  
"Hey Fi" Ian grinned.  
Then his big sister looked at Mickey, "Oh, you brought Mickey, nice" Fiona forced a smile, "Nice to see you again. Come in."

Mickey shot Ian a look before entering the house.  
They got a quite similar reaction from everyone in the family.  
"Ian! Oh, and you brought Mickey..."

Mickeys mood was already six feet down under by the time they reached the kitchen and Mickey got his first beer.

Later they were all sitting around the table, Ian had lots of fun with his siblings like usual, while Mickey tried to attract as little attention as possible.

"So, Ian, you said you want to tell us something." Fiona said eventually, until now she danced around the topic, since she hoped the news would be that he broke up with Mickey.

"Yeah, we have exciting news.", Ian grinned.  
"You two have news?" Lip asked with an eye roll, " Well, that sounds promising."

Ian ignored the comment.  
"Do you want to hear it or not?" Ian asked sharply.  
"Sure, sweetie, tell us."

Ian smiled at Mickey and then at Fiona.  
"We decided to have a baby." Ian said grinning.

There was a sudden silence at the table.  
"Oh" Lip said, "So you finally leave that wife of yours, Mickey?"  
Ian sighed, "Lip, stop."

"Actually" Mickey said and tried to suppress his anger, "We are having the baby with her."  
He knew that he was provoking him. Mickey being married was what always brought the Gallaghers up against him.

"You what?" Fiona asked dumbfounded.  
"So, what, he knocked up his wife and now you want to bring the baby up with him? Are you out of your mind?", Lip asked.

"No, Lip, shut your mouth. We together decided to have a baby with Svetlana. Also, no one fucked anyone for that."

"So, what, you three are gonna take care of that child together?" Fiona asked.  
"Yes. Svetlana is the mother and Mickey and I are both the dads."  
Fiona shook her head.

"This is an awful idea, Ian. Don't do this, come on."  
Ian rolled his eyes, "We already did it. Svetlana is pregnant. And, in case you care, we are expecting twins."

Ian was angry now, Mickey could hear it in his voice. He also wished his siblings would accept Mickey.  
Debbie Carl and Liam had been suspiciously quiet the whole time.

Ian pulled the ultrasound picture out of his jacket, "I even brought you the ultrasound picture."  
Ian crossed his arms and leaned back frustrated. Mickey looked at him and sighed.

Debbie took the picture from the table and looked at it.  
"So, I will be an aunt?" Debbie asked.  
"No, Debbie you won't. Mickey and his wife are having a baby, not Ian."

Ian gritted his teeth and looked down.  
"You will be an aunt because Ian and I will both be the fathers to our children." Mickey said angrily, not even trying to hide it by now, "And no matter what you say will change that. I go home Ian, fuck this attitude."

Mickey got up from the table and left the house.  
Ian shook his head, " Why do you always have to be so horrible? Mickey and I are having babies, all three of us are having the babies, and we all take care of them and we will be great parents.", he looked at Lip and Fiona, "Mickey loves me, he is my boyfriend. He is only married to Svet, so she doesn't have to leave the country. And you two know that."

"Ian, when will you finally wake up?" Fiona asked, "You are having an affair with a married man."  
"I live with them!"  
"So, you're a live-in mistress. You won't be part of their family!"  
"I already am! I'm his family, me and Svetlana. Why won't you even try to be nice to him just once?"

Lip just shook his head.  
"Fuck, guys, we came here because I wanted to share these amazing news with you! I'm gonna be a dad, we're having twin babies! I'm so fucking happy about this and you really manage to ruin it!"

Debbie still looked at the picture with the twin babies.  
"You don't want to understand it, do you?" Fiona sighed, "He's using you, he is married to a woman, you will never be more than an affair. He is never gonna marry you or anything!"

"No, You're the one who doesn't want to understand! I love him and he loves me, He's in a relationship with me, Svetlana is just a friend he has a fucking arrangement with! We're gonna be a family, and you will be aunts and uncles. But if you don't want to, fine" he got up, "Our children will be fine without your fucking intolerance!"

He left the table and took his stuff.  
"Ian, wait!" Debbie went after him, "You forgot your babies" she smiled and gave him the ultrasound picture.  
"Thanks, Debbs" he mumbled before leaving the house.

He found Mickey standing leaned against the fence outside.  
"Hey, thought you wanted to go home."  
"I'm not going home without you. Thought I should wait. Didn't even expect you to come out already."

Ian shrugged and took Mickeys hand, "I hate when they behave like that towards you."  
"They shouldn't have said, that they're not your children. You're more excited than Svet and me together, or at least more than Svet let show."

Ian smiled at him and kissed his knuckles.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, you know that Svet-"  
"Is just a friend. Just an arrangement. I know that, they don't understand it."  
"You also have your issues with it sometimes."  
"Yeah, Because I want to be married to you. But, to be honest, one of the reasons I love you so much, is that you're ready to marry a woman just to make sure she won't be deported. You're ready to just sacrifice something to make sure your friend can stay here. You're a good man, have a big heart. That's what I love about you."

Mickey smiled and kissed him, "Thanks freckles" he mumbled, "Can we go home now? We got a pregnant woman at home that carries our twins."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, Ian and Mickey were busy painting the nursery.  
Svetlana agreed with Ian's vision of a water theme, and the Gallagher had already painted the room in wavy blue tones.

Now he had different cut outs of fishes and other ocean stuff.  
Svetlana sat in the middle of the room with potato chips on a chair and watched the men painting.

"Since when the fuck do you know how to draw?" Ian asked surprised when Mickey painted the bottom of the ocean at the bottom of the walls.  
Mickey shrugged, "I practised a bit before painting my kids' nursery, got a problem with that?"

Ian stared at Mickey's creation, it looked really fucking good, straight out of a Disney movie.  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
Mickey grinned at him, "Okay, maybe I used to draw a lot when I was younger, sue me."

Ian laughed and kissed him instead. Mickey smiled and when Ian pulled back, he quickly drew a yellow line on Ian's face with his brush.

"You bastard" Ian laughed and did the same with Mickey. The two men kept running round and smearing paint onto each other's faces like children.

"Alright, Gallagher stop, stop!" Mickey laughed, " We will never get this done if you keep distracting me"  
"Distracting you huh?" He grinned and pushed their bodies together.  
"Yeah with that handsome face full of colour"

"Hey, baby room walls don't paint themselves. You promised fish and octopus, carrot boy", Svetlana interrupted them.

Mickey grinned and painted one last for on Ian's face before going back to the wall he was working on.

It knocked on the front door.  
"Who's that?" Mickey asked.  
"I go look" Svetlana said.  
"No, don't move. Watch Mickey finishing his masterpiece I go to the door." Ian grinned And left the room.

He opened the door and found his siblings in front of him. Well, at least Debbie and Carl.  
"Why are you full of paint?" Carl asked.  
"We're painting the nursery. What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to visit you" Carl shrugged, "And Mickey and Svetlana."  
Ian raised his eyebrows surprised.  
"And now we want to see the nursery too" Debbie added, and pointed at the paint.

Carl just shrugged and nodded.  
Ian smiled brightly and let them in. The Gallaghers didn't visit often, only when Ian forced them by celebrating his birthday in the Milkovich house.

Ian led his siblings into the nursery.  
"Can you draw seashells? I want seashells" Svetlana said.  
"Yes, I heard you, I draw your damn shells."

"Hey guys, look who came to visit" Ian said and Svet and Mickey turned around to them.  
Mickey just rolled his eyes and went back to his work.  
Svetlana waved at them.

"Wow, you really are pregnant" Debbie said when she saw Svetlana.  
"I notice so too."  
Debbie grinned. Carl looked around the nursery.  
"You can draw, Mickey?" The boy asked and Ian chuckled.  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" The Milkovich asked.

"I like the room. Do you know if it will be two boys or two girls?" Debbie sat on the ground next to Svetlana while Ian went back to helping Mickey.

"One girl, one boy"  
"Oh, so they won't be identical twins. Identical twins are adorable."  
"Yeah, but this way we can at least tell them apart" Mickey grinned and swatted Ian's hand away when he wanted to interfere with his painting of a coral.

Debbie and Carl stayed the whole day and talked to Svetlana while Ian and Mickey turned the nursery into an ocean paradise.


	5. Russian Names

Ian came home from a shift and already heard Mickey and Svetlana fighting when he opened the door.

"No, Svet, not gonna happen!"  
"Yes, will happen! My baby, my choice!"  
"No, you - Ian! Finally come here!"

Ian looked at the two with raised eyebrows, Svetlana was sitting on the couch, hands resting on her baby bump and Mickey was standing in front of her.

"What's going on in here?"  
"Svetlana made a list with baby names, now come here and tell her that we are not gonna use one of these!"  
"Why not?" Svetlana yelled annoyed.  
"Well, maybe because how about we pick names out together, for one?"  
"I made list now we can pick out names together!"

"Woah, calm down, both of, stop the fucking screaming" Ian interfered when Mickey wanted to yell back at her.  
Mickey handed him the list from the coffee table, "Look at that, only fucking Russian names!"  
"Baby is half Russian half Ukrainian! Russian name makes sense!"

"Svet, dial down the screaming, come on, it's not good for the babies that you're so upset."  
"Your boyfriend's making me upset!"   
"Guys, I haven't even taken my shoes off yet and had a kinda hard shift, can't we talk about this name thing in the morning?" Ian asked exhausted.

Mickey immediately switched into boyfriend modus.  
"You want a coffee? Sit down, I get you something to drink."  
Ian smiled at him, "Could you get me some water from the kitchen please?"  
"Of course, lifesaver"  
"And" Ian took his arm when he wanted to leave for the kitchen already, "Where's my welcome kiss?"  
Mickey smirked and kissed him shortly before he went to get Ian his water.

Ian took his shoes and jacket off and sighed deeply while sitting down.  
Mickey came back with water and handed it to him.  
"You are whipped" Svetlana teased.  
"Fuck you, You're just jealous!" Mickey teased back and leaned against Ian, "Back to the topic, no Russian names."

"Yes, Russian names."  
Ian read through the list and bit his lip.  
"Freckles, tell her, we don't want the babies to have Russian names"  
"Carrot boy, Russian babies need Russian names. Will have no problems with other kids because everyone thinks they are mafia"  
"Fucking hell, Svet, you get crazier every day!"

Ian cleared his throat, "I don't know, Svet, most of these don't sound good to me... or I don't know how to pronounce them. Like this one, what is this name?"  
He showed her the list and pointed one out.  
"Yevgeny." She said, "Like my father."  
"The guy who sold you to a pimp for 200 bucks? You name your kid after, classy."  
"It was 300 and he had good qualities too."  
"Yeah, clearly" he shook his head.

"I don't know, Mickey, Yevgeny sounds kinda cute. For a baby."  
"What?"  
Svetlana grinned at him triumphant.  
"Ian, You're supposed to be on my side with this."  
"But, you gotta admit, the babies will be half Russian and to... some part at least, Ukrainian. And will have an Ukrainian last name. I think a Russian name is kinda fitting."

"I don't have an Ukrainian name either and you never complained, nor does Mandy."  
Svetlana scoffed, "Your name is Mikhailo Aleksandre. Your brother is Igor."  
"Yeah, but no one calls me that, cause no one knows how to pronounce that shit and it sounds horrible. Also, Mandy is called Amanda and my other brothers are Colin and Jamie. There is no need to slap some fucking unpronounceable Russian shit on a birth certificate just for the sake of it!"

"Hey, Mick, calm down. How about a compromise? We give each kid a Russian and an English name."   
"First name is Russian."  
"Then everyone will call them by their Russian names!" Mickey exclaimed.  
"Yes!"  
"What if" Ian tries again, "One baby gets a Russian name and one baby gets the English name. With your siblings they also named them English and Ukrainian in turns - Jamie, Igor, Colin, Mikhailo, Amanda."

"No, that would sound stupid. They're twins but their names come from different countries?"  
"Then just Russian names. It's settled" Svetlana clapped her hands.  
"No, nothing is settled!" Mickey exclaimed.  
"You said, we ask carrot boy when he gets home. Carrot boy said, he likes Yevgeny."

Mickey looked at Ian and shook his head, "Traitor. And I brought you water!"  
Ian rolled his eyes at him, "both Babies get a Russian and an English name. You never call anyone by their actual name anyways, Mick."

"We call son Yevgeny, yes?" Svetlana asked.  
"Mickey, what do you say? I like the name. It would be cute."  
"I hate it when you team up on me" Mickey narrowed his eyes, "But fine, let's call our son after the guy who sold his daughter for 300 bucks."

Ian smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Can we please talk about the other names tomorrow? I just wanted to spend some alone time with you"  
"You think I ride you after you just betrayed me?"  
"Yeah.", wrapped both arms around him and kissed his neck.

"If I would want to see gay sex, I would make peep hole in bedroom wall." Svetlana grumbled and got up slowly from the couch, "Good night."

"Night" Ian mumbled and turned Mickey around to him and kissed his lips.  
"So, before we get to the riding you talked about, how about a little cuddle and a bit making out to an episode of a bad cop show?"

Mickey smiled, "You're such a softie sometimes. You really had a hard day, huh?"  
Ian shrugged, "wasn't much of a life saver today, I guess.", he mumbled.  
Mickey looked at him softly, and kissed his forehead, "You can't save everyone, freckles. It's okay. Lie down, I'll get you some snacks, then I cuddle with you."  
"Thanks" Ian whispered and pecked his lips, "You're the best boyfriend I could think of."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Mickey was already up when Ian woke up. The Gallagher was surprised when he would find the older man sitting fully clothed on the bed, legs crossed, waiting for him to wake up.

"Good morning?" He asked confused.  
"Morning, I made you coffee", he pointed at the nightstand.  
Ian nodded and sat up slowly.  
"Why are you all out and about already?"  
"It's noon, Ian."  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"I've been thinking about this name stuff." He took the list from next to him.

"You don't still feel betrayed because we call the boy Yevgeny, right?"  
"Yeah I do. However, I've been thinking about the second name, the English one."  
"Okay, let me drink the coffee first."

Ian took the cup and took a long sip.  
"Alright, what did you come up with, and please don't let it be something weird."  
"Oh, it's a weird name. Yeah, only weird people are called like this." He scooted closer to him, "I want the second name to be Ian."

Ian looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"What?"  
"Well, I figured, all three of us are the babies' parents, but it's Svet and mine DNA though, doesn't sound fair. So, we call him after you, to set the statement that you're his dad just as much I am."

Ian stared at him with an open mouth.  
"Oh my god" he finally whispered and put his coffee away just to pull Mickey into a deep kiss, "thanks, this means so much to me"  
Mickey smiled and him, "Thought so. He's your son, and this way, your name will even be on the birth certificate, though just as second name."

Ian leaned their foreheads together.  
"I could tear up right now, fuck", he mumbled.  
"Better don't. I was aiming more for a good morning fuck."  
Ian chuckled and kissed him.

"Wait, what about, what about the girls name?"  
Mickey licked his bottom lip, "Svetlana insists on Nastya."  
"Na-what?"  
"Nastya. Long a, like in Lana. You can try talking her out of it, I wasted enough breath on that."

Ian shrugged, "Nastya. Doesn't sound so bad. Then again... her nickname would be Nasty... like nasty."  
"She said, if she gets to call her Nastya, we can pick the English one all by ourselves."

Ian smiled, "Do you have something in mind?"  
"Not really. Just, please let's not pick a name from someone in your family."  
"Didn't plan to" Ian reassured him, "Even though Debbie and Carl helped a lot and were around a lot lately."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "And yet, Fiona and Lip don't even respect our relationship. After more than four years. It's getting old."  
Ian nodded. "I try to talk to them again, before the babies are born.... Nastya... Yevgeny Ian Milkovich, Nastya...."  
"We don't need to decide on the spot Ian, think about it during the day. But I love how Yevgeny Ian Milkovich sounds" he grinned and kissed his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Ian and Mickey ages to properly paint the nursery walls with lots of fishes, seashells, bubbles and two mermaids.  
Mickey sometimes got frustrated and bitter and kept commenting on how that will be the only ocean the kids will ever see and to make it more realistic they probably should paint lots of garbage on it.

Ian however couldn't be bothered with any bad moods, no matter if Mickey was grumpy or Svetlana was moody, he just smiled and kissed their cheeks and talked excitedly about the babies.

The more Svetlana's stomach grew and the shapes on the ultrasound pictures became human-like, the more Mickey was willing to spend money for his kids.  
After one of the doctor's appointments he was so excited and happy that he even let it show on the outside (while usually trying to be the calm one for the sake of the three of them) and took Ian and Svetlana baby stuff shopping, willing to buy everything they needed new.

Ian had been so amused by Mickey wiping out all that pimp money to buy cribs and a changing table, that he fucked him in the car afterwards while Svetlana had to wait outside in a coffee shop.

Svetlana went to bed early today, she hadn't been sleeping well the past weeks, and Ian was at his siblings again to talk to them, Mickey decided to stay home. So, the Milkovich spend the time he was waiting for Ian with putting some more furniture together.

He heard when Ian came inside, throwing the door shut behind him loudly.  
He heard Ian walking around the living room angrily and opening some doors, probably looking for him.

"There you are" he said when he came into the nursery.  
"I guess you weren't really successful." Mickey said concentrating on his work.

"I don't get how they can be so fucking stubborn and intolerant!"  
"They've always been that way about us, well about me."  
Ian sighed and sat next to him on the ground.  
"We are having children, start a family. None of them ever had such a stable relationship."  
Mickey shrugged, "Maybe they're jealous."

"That's no need to treat us this way, treat you this way. I mean, Kev and V aren't actually married to each other either and yet, Fiona was always so fucking excited whenever they took a new step. Like the kids."

Mickey looked at him confused, "Kev and V are married. Their wedding picture hangs in the Alibi. Kev calls her wife."  
Ian grinned, "Yeah, you see, Kev was actually married to another woman but broke up with her, without divorcing her and later couldn't track her down anymore. But he and V wanted to get married, I think because of some money thing, and because they loved each other of course. So, they had a wedding ceremony and all that shit, cake, party, dress, just the marriage certificate wasn't real."

Mickey looked at him and licked his bottom lip.  
"Huh" he made deep in thought, "I didn't know that."  
"Well, in their eyes, it was a real wedding, they're married. Even though it's not official, but who even cares about official, right?" He smiled at him.

"Your siblings seem to care about official when it comes to my marriage with Svetlana."  
"Well, fuck them. They made me so fucking angry while I was there. They still try to talk me out of it and leave you."  
"Talk you out of it? Svetlana is already 9 months pregnant, little late for leaving now, Gallagher, you're gonna be a dad in two weeks."

Ian smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I know, I'm excited. Are you excited too?"  
"Very" Mickey grinned, "It be even more excited if this closet would be finished so we can put the babies' clothes somewhere."

Ian grinned and took a tool to help Mickey.  
"I love the beds by the way" he mumbled.

The two baby beds were pushed against a wall in the middle of all the mermaidy ocean stuff.  
Svetlana had wrote the baby names on the Cribs with black paint.

Yevgeny Ian  
Nastya Victoria

Mickey smiled, "Victoria is a nice name, how did you get the idea?"  
"Nastya is a version of Anastasia, she was some Russian princess that got killed. And Victoria was a Queen of the UK."  
Mickey chuckled, "You're so gonna put her into hundreds of princess dresses, won't you?"  
Ian nodded grinning and Mickey kissed him deeply.  
"We don't need your siblings blessing to be happy" he mumbled, "Just your silliness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny - /jɛv.ˈɡʲe.nɪ/  
> Nastya - /'nɑstjɑ/ 
> 
> I study lingustics and Anglistic at UNI, I hope y'all can read phonemic transcription of her name.


	6. Perfect Babies

Milkoviches were always impatient. Apparently, they were even born impatient, because the babies decided they wanted to be born just shortly after midnight on the calculated day.

When Ian pointed it out, Svetlana was the only one, who wasn't amused. Ian and the Russian sat in the backseat, like usual she didn't really show her pain or anything, but from the way she held Ian's hand and sometimes almost crushed it, Ian guessed, that she was in pain.

"Please, Svet, I still need that hand."  
"Yeah, I still need pussy, you hear me complaining?"  
Mickey just chuckled while Ian decided to keep his mouth shut.

When they arrived in the hospital, Mickey and Ian felt more than awkward. Staying with Svetlana in the room while she pushed two humans out of her wasn't exactly part of the plan. There were things they didn't want to see, and Svetlana also wasn't keen on having the two boys with her. But they could feel how the nurse in the room judged them so hard for walking out on Svetlana.

"You think I should call my siblings?" Ian asked, his legs were restless, and he was practically bouncing in his seat while they waited for Svet to give birth to their babies.  
"It's one in the morning, freckles, they are asleep. And what are they supposed to do? Come over and wait with us?"

"You're right, they will have plenty of time to visit them afterwards, right."  
"Right, visit them after they were born sounds like a good plan."  
Ian rolled his eyes and Mickey smiled at him.  
"We will send Carl and Debbie pictures of the babies right away, okay?"  
"Just the two of them?" Ian asked.  
"If Fiona and Lip don't accept them as both our children, they also don't deserve a cute ass photo of you holding your child, do they?"  
Ian grinned and shook his head before kissing Mickey deeply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Svetlana longer than Ian thought with his impatient-Milkovich theory. Mickey on the other hand, was a prime example of an impatient Milkovich. He was pacing through the waiting room like a maniac after the first hour already.

But eventually they were allowed back in the hospital room and got to meet their twins for the first time.  
"Hey Svet, how are you?" Mickey asked.  
"Been worse. Not much worse. Meet babies, Yevgeny and Nastya."

Ian walked around her bed to the babies and deadass awed out loud.  
"They are perfect" Ian whispered.  
"You look awful" Mickey smiled at Svetlana and gently stroked down hairs out of her face.  
"You go soft on me now, Mikhailo? Carrot boy, don't only stare, pick one up." 

Ian took his daughter out of the little bed.  
"She's so small" he whispered, "And so light, Mickey come here you gotta hold her. She's perfect."

Mickey smiled softly and walked up to his boyfriend who handed him the baby carefully.  
"You're right, she's perfect" Mickey mumbled.  
Ian smiled and picked Yevgeny up, cooing at him.

"You are amazing, Svet" the ginger said to her, "You just gave birth to the two most perfect babies on the planet."

Mickey smiled and kissed Ian's forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later they were at home again and all settled in, when it was time for the twins to finally meet their uncles and aunts.

Ian had sent Carl and Debbie pictures from the hospital, him holding Yevgeny, Mickey holding Nastya, Svetlana holding Yevgeny, Ian holding Nastya while Mickey kissed him gently.

Debbie had called immediately when she saw the photos and demanded to meet the babies in person as soon as possible.

They had dressed the Twins in partner look for today: blue onesies, Nastya's read "it was him" and Yevgeny's read "it was her" with arrows pointed next to them. 

Mickey lay on the couch, Nastya lay on his stomach, while Svetlana fed Yevgeny.  
It knocked on the door and Mickey sighed when Ian excitedly jumped up. Even though Carl and Debbie had been nice to Svetlana and him when they knew about the babies, Mickey still didn't like the family.

Ian opened the front door and was surprised, when it wasn't only Carl, Debbie and Liam in front of him. Fiona and Lip stood there too, arms crossed.

"What do you want here?"  
"Debbie insisted that we come too.", Fiona said.  
"Well if you're just here to start shit, you can just go home. We almost didn't sleep at all since the twins are home and neither of us is in the mood for your stupid comments."

"They will behave" Debbie said sternly, "Right, Fi? We just want to visit our niece and our nephew."

Ian bit his bottom lip and sighed, but let the five in.  
"Hey, look who's here" Ian said when he walked back into the living room. Svetlana had finished feeding Yevy and held him up towards Ian, who took the baby from her.

Ian smiled at his siblings and came to them with the baby, "This is Yevgeny."  
"Aw, he's so cute and small! Can I hold him too?"  
"Sure, sit on the couch, next to Mickey."

Mickey sat up in the meantime.  
Ian put Yevgeny into Debbie's arms and she cooed at the baby.  
"And the second baby?" Carl asked and went to the couch to Mickey and looked at his niece.  
"Her name is Nastya.", Ian smiled, "You want to hold her?"

Carl nodded and sat down on the couch as well and Mickey handed her to him.  
"Yevgeny and Nastya?" Fiona asked, "Those are both Russian names, aren't they?" She said and looked at Svetlana, "Obviously, with Russian and Ukrainian parents."

Ian sighed and looked at Mickey.  
"Actually, their whole names are Nastya Victoria and Yevgeny Ian Milkovich.", Mickey said and looked at her coldly.

Ian smiled at that and kissed the top of Mickeys head.

"I think their outfits are cool" Carl said and let Nastya grab his finger tightly.  
"Yeah, Ian bought a ton of this kind of onesies." Mickey smiled and looked up at Ian, "You're gonna make us broke."  
Ian smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Carrot boy, be kind, bring me something to drink."  
"Sure, Svet" he smiled and went in the kitchen to get some water for Svetlana.

"He's not your butler" Fiona spat.  
"Okay, after you pushed two babies out of your vagina, I'll chase you through the house the whole day." Ian shot back, "Here Svet"  
She took the water from Ian and leaned back on the couch with a smug grin on her face.

The Gallaghers stayed at the house for hours, Debbie and Carl took turns holding the babies, Liam talked to them and cooed at them.

Fiona and Lip needed some time, at first, they only stood around the living room watching the others. At some point Fiona asked Ian to show her the nursery. She was surprised to see the hand painted room.

"Wow, this room is already prettier and more expensive than everything we ever had."  
"Yeah, we want our children to have a good childhood with nice stuff. We painted the whole room and Mickey was ready to buy a lot of stuff new. He was pissy about the money at first, especially when we got the news to have twins. But in the end, we just want our children to have a better childhood than we had, even though we had to use a lot of our savings."

"The savings that you earn for the most part" Lip said from the door.  
Ian rolled his eyes and turned around to him, "That's not even true. I asked my boss to give me a raise when Svet got pregnant, but Mickey makes just as much money as I do, sometimes even more and Svet gets a lot of tips. We're one household, one family, it's our money, I earn it for _us_." 

Lip rolled his eyes and already drew breath for another hateful answer, when Fiona spoke first.

"The boy is really called Ian?" Fiona asked and let her fingers grace over the letters on the baby bed.  
"Yeah, it was Mickeys idea. Svetlana insisted on the Russian names and we were allowed to choose the English names. Mickey wanted to call him after me, to make it more official that I'm his dad too."

Fiona sighed, "Well, I guess the babies are cute."  
"Guess? They're the cutest little things you've ever seen, admit it.", Ian smiled. 

"What if you break up?" Lip asked, "You're nuts if you think they let you see them or have custody."  
"We won't break up. We will stay together, and we will raise our children." He got angrier again, "Just because neither of you is capable of having a long term relationship, doesn't mean the same goes for me. Why can't you be happy for me? I'm a father. Maybe an unconventional one, but I am." 

"Okay, Lip, calm down now. Leave it, just for today, okay?"  
"How about, leave it forever. You two are exhausting, either you want to be in mine and Mickeys and our kids' life or not."  
"Are you setting us an ultimatum? We're your family" Lip exclaimed.  
"Mickey is my family, Svetlana and our children. You're my family too, but not if you can't accept this part of my family."

Ian left the nursery and went back to his boyfriend and babies.  
"You okay?" Mickey whispered when Ian sat down next to him.  
Ian just nodded.

A little while later, the other two came into the living room.  
Fiona leaned over Debbie.  
"Can I hold him too?"  
Debbie smiled at her and gave Yevgeny to her.

Fiona smiled at the baby boy and cooed at him.  
Lip just stood behind them and shook his head.

Ian was surprised about his sister, but he was shocked when Lip suddenly walked out the house and threw the door shut loudly behind him.

The loud noise startled the babies and Nastya started crying.  
Ian took the girl from his brother.  
"Hey little princess, everything's okay, that was nothing. Poor baby girl"  
Mickey stroked over the baby's head and smiled down at her.


	7. Epiloug

A few months later.

Mickey tucked the babies in under their blankets.  
"Night, Yevy, night princess.", he whispered and put on the nightlight before leaving the nursery.

Ian was lying horizontally on the bed.  
"Yevy and Nassy sleeping?"  
"Yeah, for now. Let's see how long it will take them to wake each other up again."

Ian grinned when Mickey lay down next to him and sighed.  
"You know, I've been thinking about something."  
"About what?"  
"When we went to tell your siblings about the babies, we talked about how you sometimes still have issues with me and Svet being married."  
Ian shrugged, " if you say so. Why is that relevant now?"

"You said something weird back then. You said, the reason you have issues with it, is that you would want to be the one who's married to me."  
Ian shrugged again, "Yeah, of course that's the main reason, what else?"  
"You never said anything like that before. I thought a lot about it." He lay on the side and looked at him, Ian did the same.

"Of course, I can't marry you officially, because of Svet. But I wanted to ask you", he licked his lip and got something out of his jeans pocket, "Do you want to have a wedding ceremony with me?"

Ian looked at him and the ring in his hand surprised.  
"Are you serious?" He whispered.  
"No, I love joking about wedding stuff with you. So, do I get an answer at some point?"

"Yes, I mean, yes to the wedding ceremony, yes, I want to!" He babbled.  
Mickey laughed and kissed him passionately.  
He put the ring on his hand and Ian smiled brightly.

"You got that idea when I told you about Kev and V?"  
"Partly. You remember that one lesbian couple from the gay show you forced me to watch? They weren't allowed to get married legally, but they had a wedding ceremony though with all their friends and a cake and all that stuff, just not with an official certificate. But they still called each other wife, and everyone saw them as married couple."

Ian smiled and looked at his ring.  
"Maybe your siblings will accept us a bit more after that too. But I want to do this for you. If Svetlana wouldn't be here, I would marry you properly, I would give a lot to be married to you. And I want you to always be able to be sure of my feelings for you."

Ian smiled and kissed him, "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"Am I allowed to call you my husband then?"  
"Yes" Mickey grinned.  
"And Svetlana isn't allowed to call you husband anymore?"  
Mickey chuckled, "If she doesn't call me husband, she calls me Mikhailo.That is worse."  
Ian shook his head and kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
